What Happened?
by Kura-neko-kun
Summary: When Soul is gone on a Death Scythe mission, something brews between Blaire and Maka. Can he figure out what's up? Or will he just continue to be beaten by books until he gets a concussion? Soul X Maka, Blaire X ? Rated M for future chapters.
1. What Happened?

Soul leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table. Far enough back to see a curled up Maka on the couch, but far enough forward to stay in balance. Soul sighed. Maka was sobbing quietly, shaking with each cry. And as much as Soul wanted to comfort her, he knew it would be a waste of his time and of no help to her. That, and he was unsure of exactly what she was so shaken up about. When he attempted to ask an hour ago, she threw a book at his face and told him to go to hell.

Sitting at the table wasn't really helping too much, either. But Soul couldn't help but feel like a jerk if he left her alone like this. So, even though Maka was being the jerk and not speaking her mind, Soul, who had done nothing he was aware of, was STILL the jerk. This pissed him off to no end.

"This is freakin' stupid! Not cool at _all_, Maka! I don't see how even though I didn't do anything, I'm _still_ pinned as the jerk!" Soul blurted, mostly out of frustration, but he soon regretted his words as the room went silent with the disappearance of Maka's sobs.

"I hate you! I hate dad! I hate men! Just go die in a hole so I can live peacefully for once! DIE IN A HOLE!" Maka retaliated, her voice strained from hours of crying.

"...Maka, I understand that your dad isn't the greatest guy, but-"Soul started but was cut off by Maka, "NOT THE GREATEST GUY? HE'S THE EVIL DEMON SPAWN FROM HELL! IT"S BEEN PROVEN! YOU'VE SEEN HIS HAIR!"

"-BUT," Soul continued, "I have to protest with you using your dad as a stereotype for all men. I'm nothing like your father, I don't see why I have to die with him." Soul tried to use a loose tone, so as to not upset Maka any further.

"BECAUSE," Maka started, "You're dense and distant and cold and a jerk and I hate you!...and you wonder why resonance is SO hard..." Maka mumbled the last part.

Now _Soul_ was angry. He got up from leaning in his chair to be more direct with Maka, "WHAT? Are you seriously blaming that on ME? It's because YOU don't TRUST me that we can't resonate! If you would just stop imprinting your father on me, maybe we wouldn't be have a problem!" This outburst Soul also regretted, for he knew that he had just fed the beast it's aggressor.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, BECAUSE ALL MEN ARE JUST LYING, CHEATING-!" Maka began to retaliate, but suddenly stopped with a thud on the floor.

Soul was shocked. His partner had just fainted mid sentence. What just happened? Did she die or something? He ran to her side and gingerly turned her on her back. Watching her stomach, he could tell she was still breathing, which means she must have fainted. Putting his forehead to hers it was realized that she had quite the fever.

"Maka...seriously….only you can still hold that strong a defense while sick…" Soul muttered as he moved Maka back on the couch that she had fallen off of.

Soul plopped himself down on the coffee table, the only place he could find to sit to be able to keep an eye on Maka without disturbing her. It seemed to Soul like she was asleep, dreaming away with that typical little scowl on her face. This was something Soul had noticed early in their partnership, and it didn't matter what Maka would dream about, she always had that same look on her face. By now it was more like one of her endearing factors than anything else, and Soul enjoyed looking at it. There was one difference this time though, and it was something Soul had learned to watch for when decerning what type of dream she was having. Her eyebrows. They were crunched together, Soul could tell them from anywhere. She was in pain. Not physical pain, but that kind of internal pain that was always unbearable for Soul to watch her go through.

There was a faint knock on the door, "Uh….Maka? You there? Look, I know you're mad at me, but can we just talk about this?"

The voice was Blaire, she seemed timid and insecure, which was definitely not the norm. Soul answered the door at this point, "Blaire? What's all this about? Why would Maka be mad at you? What's wrong with her? Ugh…" Soul was _very_ confused now, "I'm gone for three days and everything falls apart…" He muttered.

Blaire basically ignored all of Soul's questions, "Is Maka here? I need to talk to her…" She tried to get through the doorway to look through the house, but Soul stopped her forcefully, now grateful how was finally taller than her.

He glared angrily down at her and grit his teeth as he asked again, "Blaire, what did you_ do_?"

Blaire seemed uncomfortable as she she wriggled about and hesitated to answer, "...It's not my fault!"

Soul's eyebrows wrinkled together in frustration and confusion, he was tired of not getting anything out of these girls, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Maka groaned from the couch, placing a palm to her forehead in discomfort.

Soul walked himself and Blaire out of the apartment and into the hall, an attempt to not disturb Maka any further.

"Explain. NOW." Soul demanded as the door shut behind him.

"Let me talk to Maka first, then I'll tell you. Better yet, ask her." Blaire was starting to get back into her mischievous mode, and Soul didn't have the patience for it.

"_Look_. I get home, Maka's bawling on the couch, throwing books at me and refusing to tell me what's the matter, then she faints while yelling at me! Now _you_ show up all apologetic, completely ignoring _everything_ I ask! If someone doesn't tell me what's going on soon, there's some black blood in me that is sure to get the answer out of_ someone_!" As much as Soul liked to keep it cool, this was getting nowhere and he was cracking.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Maka glared coldly at Blaire. Soul barely noticed she had even opened the door, let alone was out in the hallway.

"Maka! Please talk to me! It was all just a huge misunderstanding! Please, we didn't mean to…" Blaire began to plead, but Maka wouldn't hear of it, "Shut the hell up, Blaire. I don't need excuses. Just leave, I don't want to see your face."

"But Maka...I _live_ here…." Blaire seemed to lose her usual demeanor again.

"We _let_ you stay here! And as of now, you are no longer welcome. Go away." With that, Maka went back in the apartment, no bothering to even think about Blaire's reaction.

Soul couldn't believe it. He stood in the hall, still with shock, just as Blaire was. He couldn't figure out what could have possibly happened between the two of them that she would kick Blaire out. She was usually quite the forgiving person, it just seemed out of character for her. There were many other musings, but they were interrupted by Blaire's sobs. She was on the floor with her knees tucked up near her chest, and her hands covered her face in an attempt to quiet her cries, "I'm sorry...Oh, Maka, I'm so sorry…" She wailed.

_Great, _Soul thought. _First Maka, now Blaire...will anyone not be crying their eyes out today?_


	2. Answers

Soul was reinvigorated. He was now more determined than ever to get some answers. He hastily sped after Maka and back into the apartment, promising himself that he'd get back to Blaire as soon as possible and help her and Maka sort this out.

Maka was at the kitchen table with a sandwich. It was obvious by her vicious bites that she was in no mood to talk. She ripped off each one like a lion would a deer. No restraint.

"Maka, you just passed out, do you really think this is a time for a sandwich?" Soul's plan was simple, he'd try to slide her into a good mood, and try asking her when she was caught off guard. This meant that he couldn't ask her anything directly about it, so he decided to stick to the side topics of the issue until he found an opening. It was similar to one of his and Maka's battle strategies, distract the target until they reveal an opening to their weakest point, their soul.

"I can do whatever I want. Besides, I just have a little cold. It's no big deal." Maka didn't stray her attention from her sandwich as she spoke, and took another ferocious bite.

"If you don't take care of yourself, it could get a lot worse. At least lie down, I thought you had died, for Christ's sake." Soul liked working the cold angle, he knew that Maka would listen to reason if he planned it out carefully enough.

This time Maka had looked back, prepared to make her next retort, but she didn't. She could see on Soul's face that he was serious. He stared directly in her eyes, the concern in which she could see as clear as day. This was something that Soul had no idea he was doing, but luckily it was working to his advantage. He cared more for Maka than he was willing to admit.

"Sorry… I've been a bit on edge the past few days, I just..." Maka answered almost defeatedly.

There's the opening Soul had waited for, "What happened?" This was said very tactfully, no matter how much Soul was eager to get answers, he managed to swallow his impatience and have it come out in a comforting way, as if he had asked her in order to help her. Which wasn't that hard, it _was_ his main goal.

Maka looked gloomily down at her sandwich, of which her hands were clinging to, stifling her trembles. Her eyebrows scrunched in an attempt to force her tears back inside. "I caught them." she whispered to her food.

"Who?" Soul asked as he quietly sat him self at the table, now able to get a better look at Maka's face.

"They were here." Maka continued to stare at her food. It was her focal point, almost as if she would tear apart if she were to look away. Soul could see the condiments begin to ooze out as her grip held tighter to that poor entree.

"Who was here, Maka? Who did you catch?" Soul was confused by her answer, which shouldn't even count as one.

"Blaire and...It was Blaire and...Oh God..." Maka was struggling with her words. It wasn't until she had finished her sentence that she had broken the dam, and the tears were back, stronger than before, "BLAIRE AND MY DAD! THEY WERE...THEY WERE DOING _IT_! RIGHT HERE...!"

Soul was shocked, Blaire and Spirit doing it? Was it even it? "When you say _it_..."

"Sex, intercourse, friends with benefits..._it_." Maka clarified, never ceasing her tears.

"And it was executed...here?" Soul was asking the question, but he honestly didn't want to picture it, let alone have-

"Yes." -be the answer. Shit.

"In the...kitchen?" Soul was starting to get more and more apprehensive about asking questions, but somehow he still needed to know.

"..Yes.." Maka muttered again.

"Um….Can I ask...where, exactly?" Soul gulped, by now he would pay money for the answer not to be- "On this table."

_Oh god….GRODY! Why the kitchen table of all places? People eat here! _I _eat here! This has got to go….Oh GOD…._Soul didn't take notice until now the distance that Maka had given herself from the table. He could tell that she couldn't even bring herself to look at it.

"We've gotta get rid of it…" Soul stated matter-of-factly. At this Maka looked up at him, obviously confused.

"The table? But Soul, we can't afford-" Maka began, but she was drowned out by the deafening crash of the table flying through the window. Glass and wood chips flew in all directions, and Soul was executing a victory pose as he yelled, "HOME RUN! Now _that _was cool!"

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still writing! The next chapter (yes there will be more^^) will be at least as long as the first. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you like it! :3


	3. What? Love? That's Just Stupid!

"Pfft…" Maka tried as hard as she could to keep composure, but it was simply too funny, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Soul smiled, "Did the evil _man_ make you laugh?" Soul was happy to see her smiling again.

"I guess so, but it was a little over the top, don't you think?" Maka stated between bursts of laughter, "What are we going to do about this huge hole in the wall?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Soul snaked his arms over Maka's shoulders, interlocking his fingers just behind her neck, and rested his forehead on hers, "But for now, don't you think we should to do something about the magical cat crying in the hall?"

"But Soul, she-"

"She slept with your dad, I know. But I _know_ you Maka, and after cooling off for a few days, you'll think about everything that happened and be sorry. She's a just friend who seems to like your dad, and I can't see why that's any reason to hate her." Soul made eye contact as he began, and didn't break it until Maka had realized he had stolen her hand, "I mean, there was the table, but I think I took care of that."

Soul used his grip on Maka to pull her toward the door. "Will you talk to her?"

Soul could tell by the look on Maka's face that she knew what he was saying was true, but she stopped midway to the door, "He's my _dad_, Soul…He's supposed to be with my _mom_,..not...not Blaire….I just didn't think too much of his cheating until I actually _saw_ it." Maka was done crying, she seemed to be her usual rational self again.

"If you ask me, it sounds like the only person you're mad at is your dad. I'm not trying to defend Blaire or anything, but if your dad really intended to stay monogamous, he would have done so." Soul was having a hard time telling her something he was sure she didn't want to hear, but she _needed_ to, "Obviously that's not so….I'm really sorry Maka...but I don't want you trusting him again. He's hurt you enough as is, and I'm not to keen on that continuing…" Soul squeezed Maka's hand gently. He wanted her to know that he was doing this because he cared for her, and he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Yeah, you're right." There was a small smile on Maka's face, which to Soul seemed to contradict the fact that she released her hand from his solid grip.

Maka was almost crushed at the sight of Soul's face, he was confused and she could sense he was hurt. "You're pretty cool, you know that? I should be so lucky that you can even deal with me." She wouldn't let that face etch itself in his features. Her hands contoured his temples and chin, and her fingers interlaced in his hair as she gently pecked him on the cheek, "I'll go talk to her. Thank you."

Maka continued her way to the door.

"You know I hate it when you tease me like that." Soul had a sloppy grin on his face, the sarcasm in his voice all but apparent.

"But it's better than a book to the face you got earlier, isn't it? Which would you prefer?" Maka replied and her smile widened, her hand on the doorknob.

"So basically, it's a choice between a headache and a cold shower." Soul commented. Maka giggled as she went out into the hall.

Blaire was still clenching to her legs like an anchor. That grip was the only thing that seemed to be keeping her together. She was….broken.

"Blaire…" Maka almost seemed to take a gentle, motherly tone, "Blaire, I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't…" She couldn't see Blaire's face, she could only look down on her wide brimmed hat, which at this angle seemed to hide her entire being.

Blaire suddenly jerked her arm, almost killing off the tears that were trailing, "NO! Don't you dare say sorry to me! _I'm_ the one who's supposed to say that to _you!_ I thought...No, I didn't think…"

Blaire's face was distressed and confused, as if she couldn't figure out how to organize her thoughts, "Maka, I'm so sorry, but I _love_ him…" Maka watched as Blaire went from panicked and grief-stricken to shocked, "I love Spirit? What am I saying? I don't….love him...that would just be silly…"

She seemed to be attempting to talk herself out of her 'little slip up' as Maka butted in, "Well, if that's the case, I don't see the need for anyone to apologize besides me."

"Eh? What are you talking about? What case?" Blaire blushed as her tone sequentially went up, she knew what Maka was talking about.

"I should warn you, though. You chose a ridiculously promiscuous person to love...I'd keep my eye out if I were you, no need to end up like my mom, right?" Maka smiled knowingly, intentionally teasing Blaire.

Blaire shifted nervously, "Hehehe...That's funny...You think I love him? I don't-"

"Yes you do. Not only did you just say it, but it's written all over your face." Maka stopped her.

"...What do I do? Maka..I've never….I've never _loved_ anyone before…" Blaire seemed nervous and self-conscious, which just seemed to help her continue down the stream of a 'not Blaire' attitude. She looked at Maka with unsure eyes, as if Maka knew all the answers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said off-handedly. "You seriously think I know what to do? I can barely get anywhere with the guy _I _like, let alone hope to help you…"

"You like someone?" _There's_ the old Blaire. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as the words slipped into Maka's ear when she suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"W-well sorta…" Maka stammered, she had no intention of telling anyone.

"Tell me everything! What's his name? What's he like? Is it Soul? Does your dad kn-" Maka abruptly stopped Blaire's questioning, "Forget I said anything."

"MAKAAAAA!~ I love you Makaaa!~ I'm sorrryyyy!" Spirit began bursting down the the hall with a speed that only a _loving _and _devoted _(more like crazed and obsessive) father like him could produce.

Maka could sense the impending doom even before Spirit began to scream through the ambient halls. She was rigid and prepared, swiftly sidestepping out of her father's route of doom, causing a massive indent where his face had impacted the binding of the tome Maka had replaced with herself.

"Hey, Maka, was that your-" Soul was responding to all the strange noises, he had just exited his abode when he saw the lifeless, blood-spurting shell of what used to be Spirit sprawled in the middle of the hallway, "-dad...Dude….And I thought she was mad at me before…"

Blaire was at Spirit's side, gently prodding him with her finger, "I think he's out…"

"Soul, were going inside." Maka stated matter-of-factly, gripping the excess of Soul's sleeve and leading him back inside.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked when they were out of earshot. Maka shivered, the house was much nippier than the last time she was there, probably from the new 'renovation' that had been added. Soul went to the closet for a blanket as Blaire called from out the door, "Um, guys? I'm gonna take Spirit to ChupaCabra's...He's not doing too good...Be sure to talk to me later, okay Maka? If you don't I _will _find you!" She seemed to sing as she finished.

Soul pulled a old quilt from the top shelf and wrapped it over Maka's shoulders, "What's she want to talk about?"

"N-Nothing." Maka wrapped the quilt tighter to her body as she shuffled to the couch.

"I'll get someone to start on repairs tomorrow, on the window, I mean…Sorry about that…guess I wasn't thinking…" Soul scratched his head as he examined the damage.

Maka snuck glances at her partner from the couch. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with stripes down the sleeves and an ornate dragon on the face. She had never seen him in that before, and she was too busy freaking out before to notice. It was almost instinctive to Maka that he hadn't slept in a while, nor did he spend anytime 'sprucing' himself up. This was evident by his disheveled hair, which had gotten longer over that past few months.

His eyes were baggy, stressed with worry. But even so, they pierced her. The vermillion intensity had always left her at a tingled edge of pleasure.

"What?" Soul questioned, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look horrible. Go take a shower or something." Maka was grateful for her quick thinking.

"Yeah, I guess I should...Haven't had time for _anything_ these past few days…"

"Well, I'm glad you're back…"

"Heh. It's good to be home." "How did it go, anyway?"

"What? The mission? It was pretty easy, but it took a lot out of me."

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda, I got some sleep on the way back, but sleeping while sitting is definitely not recommended."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's really not that big a deal, I got a bit of sleep, so-"

"No, not that. I'm sorry for how I acted. You just got back and-"

"Maka, you were _traumatized_, there's no reason to apologize. Besides, I'm used to the abuse."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, I'm glad that everything worked out for the better."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Soul…Would you be mad if I asked you _not _to go on Death Scythe missions anymore?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice…"

"But if I did?"

"Why would you?"

"I just- I don't like it…"

"Don't like what?"

"...It's nothing. I-I didn't mean anything by it."

"Maka."

"_Soul._"

Soul paced his way to where Maka was curled up on the couch, his hands sat lazily at his waist, as he bent down to her level. He came to an abrupt halt as his eye-line met hers, his eyes melted into the reflection in hers as he demanded, "Maka, you know I know you better than this. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I said i-it's n-n-n-nothing…" Maka tried to sever her meld with his gaze as she answered, failing in almost every respect.

"I'm not showering until you tell me." Soul grinned devilishly, trying to negotiate.

"That's gross, Soul...I-I promise, it's nothing, so you don't have to-"

"I don't want this crap, Maka. I'm totally serious. If you don't tell me I'm _not_ showering. No matter how long it takes, I _will_ hold out, and you _will_ have to get nose plugs and air fresheners for the smell. It will not be a pleasant time for you, and it won't go away until I get some answers."

Maka debated whether or not she should believe him. But the look on his face showed every determination to do whatever possible to get her to talk. She wouldn't be able to avoid it much longer.

I'm not a hundred percent on exactly where this is going…I have a few ideas, but I guess we'll just have to see what my random mind decides to put down when i get to it…Sorry for the wait, I hadn't had an internet connection lately. Let me know what you think, comments, questions, even ideas for future chapters are welcome!^^ Hope you enjoyed!


	4. You Belong To Me, Right?

"You promise not to freak out or laugh or anything? If I tell you, I mean?" Maka was uncertain, which was obvious by her face. Her eyebrows scrunched up as if she were afraid of something.

"Maka, I'm your partner. You can tell me, I won't laugh or freak out, I promise." Soul tried as best he could to sound reassuring, trusting.

"Well, I was talking to Blaire about how she likes my dad…" Maka was hesitant to continue.

"Uh-huh…" Soul urged her to continue.

"Well, she wanted some advice about how to go about dealing with it, and I let something slip out about how I liked- someone…" Maka was relived she caught herself before she said something damaging. She was so nervous, everything seemed to come out in stuttering waves.

Soul's face suddenly went dead-pan serious, "You like someone?"

"W-well, yeah...I mean, everyone has somebody they like, I do, Blaire does, I bet you even do, and it's not like it's weird or anything, it'd be _more _weird if they didn-" Maka had seemed to go off on a never ending ramble before she was cut off.

"-That's no good…" Soul sighed and let his gaze and head droop toward the floor, "You're _my_ partner, right?" The way he asked his question made it seem important, as if it was dire information.

"O-of course I am…" Maka wasn't sure where he was going, but he seemed serious enough for her not to question him.

"So, how would you feel if I were someone else's weapon? If I belonged to someone else?" Soul glanced up as he asked, Maka was still turned away, but he could sense the tears well.

"D-don't say that! You- you can't belong to someone else! We-you promised you wouldn't betray me! I don't want you to be taken-taken away from me!" Maka couldn't stop -nor did she expect- the tears to stream down her face. But when she thought about her life without Soul in it-she couldn't bear it. If she lost Soul, she would shatter into hundreds of little pieces, and even if you tried to put her back together, there would still be a massive amount of pieces missing.

"Why-why would you? Why would you ask me that, unless-" Maka began to sob, much worse than when Soul had first gotten home.

Soul instantly went sick in his stomach. It was a self inflicted pain brought on by asking her such a stupid question. Soul was disgusted with himself. He was so jealous of the thought of Maka being with someone else that he'd gone over the line, he did something stupid and he knew it.

"Maka- Maka…" Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's shoulders and intertwined his hands in her hair, bringing her head to his shoulder as she shook with tears. "I-I don't know what I was thinking, I-I didn't mean it Maka. I'm not going anywhere..." Soul spoke softly into Maka's ear, consoling her.

"S-soul! Y-your _my_ weapon...I-if I can't have _you_...I-I may as well not be a meister anymore!" Maka shook even more violently, her eyes were seared shut as she attempted to gate her tears. She had already told herself that she was done crying, but that was before, that was about something different. When she thought about how she had reacted to the situation before, she felt stupid. That was nothing. This was bigger, _much_ bigger for her. Just the thought of Soul sent shivers up her spine, and the way she felt when she thought about never seeing him again, him not being hers…

It was the same feeling that Soul had. But maybe it was a bit worse for him. For Soul, simply the thought of Maka going out with someone else, even if he was still her weapon, made him want to kill the SOB who stole her away from him right then and there. Soul had realized that it might have been that anger that had caused him to cross that unforgiving line, and he was beating himself up for it. It didn't help that he had a demon inside him that was only egging on his anger, either. But Soul had gotten good at avoiding him lately. He was more concerned that he wasn't taking Maka's feelings into account, and that was bugging him worse than the demon. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on her, even if she wanted to date someone other than him, he would just have to deal. He would have to teach himself to be happy if _she_ was, even if that meant burying his feelings altogether…

Maka had an iron hold around Soul's chest, using him as an anchor. She felt that if she were to let go, she'd never be able to touch him again. Soul could sense the creases that Maka's hands created as she balled the fabric of the back of his shirt, and cursed himself. "I was angry. I didn't like that you had a crush, so I lashed out. I didn't mean to- I didn't want to make you- I'm so sorry…"

"I don't get it…" Maka sobbed into the dragon on Soul's shirt.

"What? I-I was angry so I-"

"You're mad that I have a crush on you! Do you really hate the idea _so much_!" Maka was screaming down into Soul's shirt, pushing herself away from him as she did. She didn't want to believe it. Had Soul despised the idea of being with her that he would leave her? Was she really _that _repulsive as a love interest?

"M-me? Your crush is on me?" Soul wasn't really talking to Maka, more like muttering impossibilities. It wasn't quite processing. He hadn't thought of the idea of her liking him, only that it could never happen. At first he thought he had heard it wrong, or it was just a figment of his imagination, but…

Maka was now completely lost, she had initially thought that he was mad at her, but now he sounded genuinely confused. Just like she was. She adamantly dried her face and tried to think things through rationally.

"You mean…"

"You like me?…"

They started at the same time.

"You go." Maka suggested.

"No, you." Soul pushed.

"...You didn't know I had a crush on you, did you?"

"Not until a second ago."

"Shit!…So…"

"You thought I didn't like that?"

"That was my impression, yes. Is it true?"

"Definitely not."

"So you were jealous?" As usual, Maka was quick to figure things out, she smirked.

Soul tried his best to avoid turning red, "...Yes…but I'm only being honest because it wouldn't be cool otherwise..."

"So...if you don't completely _not _like the idea of me liking you, does that mean?.." Maka blushed as she twirled her hair around her fingers out of nervousness when…

He kissed her. It was deep and passionate, Maka didn't even start to resist. The cold air soaked in their skin from the gaping hole in the wall, but it seemed to dissipate as fierce heat singed it away. Soul took his time exploring every inch of what he's come to know as his meister, his Maka.

Maka was working at the hem of Soul's shirt when they broke for air. Soul was at Maka's thigh, caressing it gingerly as he remembered how she had curled up against them when she cried. He brushed some of her hair from her shoulder. It was messy and tangled from hours of hiding her face in the couch, but was still silky to the touch.

Maka continued her sentence from earlier, her voice breathy, "Does that mean you like me?" She stared as she rubbed the hem fabric in her fingers, another nervous tendency.

"More than anything." Soul breathed, his hand leading down from her hair to her arm until he found her hand, "Come 'ere." Soul held is grip firm with hers as he led her out of the freezing living room and into his own. It was dark, and he kept it that way, even after shutting the door.

"…I feel like I'm taking advantage of you…" Soul sighed as he released her hand, pressing it to his face in a regretful gesture.

"Taking advantage?"

"Well, you've been all emotional and stuff, not to mention that I made that ten times worse...I just feel like I'm pouncing on you while your emotional defenses are down...Totally not cool."

"Yeah, about that...where that come from anyway? I mean, I tell you I have a crush and suddenly you ask me about if you were someone else's? Where did that come from?"

"I tried to explain before...I just-I just couldn't handle the thought of you liking someone else, and- I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know if you would feel the same…by your reaction I got a yes…so…"

"So, to clarify, I like you, you like me, _neither_ of us can stand the thought of each other being with someone else or parting, and we just made out? And evidence concludes that nothing you did would be considered 'taking advantage', seeing as how the other party is more than willing to comply…" As Maka spoke she had a small grin on her face, and she spent an agonizingly long time making her way over to Soul.

"More than willing? What, are you horny or something?" Soul grinned as he joked.

"Like a cat in heat. Soul, I'm a _girl_ who just confessed her _love_ to someone who she's been in love with _forever_, and now I'm standing in his _unlit_ bedroom just _waiting_ for another make-out session. You do the math."

So here's the angsty chapter. I tried to put bits and pieces of comic relief, but it just ended up being pretty moody. But I'm excited to start working on the next chapter...finally getting into the lemon/limeness! Hope to update soon, so as to not keep you waiting! Comment if you like, suggestions are more than welcome!

-Kura


	5. Reasons

Soul sighed. He seemed frustrated. And what Maka sensed on the surface was just the tip of the iceberg. Soul's inner turmoil was drowning him. While he was more than ecstatic of Maka's approach to the situation, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't her. At least not the Maka _he_ knew. This was a mending Maka, and as much as he wanted to look and see a girl who was throwing herself at him, he could only see a little girl patiently working to fix things.

"How do I...How do I help you?" Soul asked, a painful look struck his face.

Maka was smart enough to figure into what he was saying. In all honesty, she couldn't figure out where all that came from. She thought it might have been because she was having trouble calculating herself. Because she couldn't quite gauge how tired she was, or how hungry, or how horny, _anything_. All she knew was that she needed something. And Soul was _right there_.

Maka set her hand on Soul's chest, tracing the outline of his stitching through his shirt, "You know, we're kinda the same. We both have scars that refuse to fully heal. Mine is just a bit harder to find."

"Everyone has scars, Maka. I'm just afraid that I may be the one who made yours." Soul watched as Maka continued to trace.

"At least we're even now." Maka stared intensely at his chest.

"You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you? I told you Maka, it was my decision-"

"Why did you do it? What made you make that decision?" Maka whipped her head up to meet Soul's eyes. He could sense the intensity that brewed behind them. The determination.

"Your my meister, Maka. Any good weapon would have done it." As much as Soul wanted to tell her the truth, it was too embarrassing for him. Not cool.

"You _know_ I think of you as more than just a weapon, Soul. Am I nothing more than a meister? Do you only love me because of that fact?"

"Of course not."

"But that's why you protect me. Because I'm your meister?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then _what_ exactly?"

"Your….Well, your….Your defiant and stubborn. You never let others stop you from getting anything you want. You always know exactly what to say to get me back on track, and you listen to everything I have to say. You always have a scowl on your face when you sleep. You like to listen to metal and orchestral music, of _all_ combinations. You cook breakfast for me _every_ morning. You sit by my hospital bed, even when I tell you I'm perfectly fine. And you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. These are just a few of the hundreds of reasons why I would want to protect you…"

"But do you love me? I know that you said you liked me before, but I just wanted to clarify-"

Soul kissed her again. He had gotten himself riled up listing off reason that he _loved _her. He knew that he could go on for hours, but decided the quicker version was to just kiss her.

Maka was reassured. She wasn't even really sure why she needed it. They had only used the term 'like' before, and she thought that their 'relationship' wasn't official until 'love' came into play. As much as she wanted to hear him say it, which to her, was the most logical excuse for all her inane questions, this kiss was better than that.

Soul clamped his hands around what he found to be a most delicate and thin neck, deepening the kiss. Maka's hands went from his chest to his neck, until finally they tangled themselves in his disheveled hair. Their faces were hot, their mouths hotter. They detached for air, taking in full breaths. Their chests expanded to it's potential, causing their proximity to close.

"I love you, Maka. And not just as my meister." Soul managed to get out between breaths.

Maka's head was spinning. Not quite the same as last time. This time she wasn't even grounded. She felt light, like their was no weight to her world. It was a good feeling to her, and she wanted more.

"...Love Soul." was all that she managed to escape, sifting through her floating thoughts.

But that was enough for him. Those two words. It didn't even need to be a whole, complete sentence, as long as it got the idea across.

Maka didn't even realize that she was tugging at the hem of his shirt again when Soul whipped it off. Nor did she even think about it when she explored his bare chest. Sure, she had done it before, but never with this intense feeling. It made the experience better, more _stimulating._ He was chiseled, which was expected of a weapon of his status. Everything was toned and rounded, nothing flat.

"Maka?"

"Hm?"

"Is...is it….can I touch you?"

"A-Um-Yeah…"

Soul didn't skip a beat. He almost thought that if she answered no, he may have to do it anyway. He was too riled up to be refused. As he smoothed over her thigh he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, "I know I didn't ask last time. Sorry, I just seem to lose control when I'm too close to you."

Maka whimpered as Soul bit and sucked on the tender spot between her neck and her collarbone, "I wanna leave my mark on you." He said into her skin, "I want you to be mine."

Soul's hand snaked it's way up Maka's thin, baby blue camisole. His fingers lingered lightly on her stomach, Maka trembled in pleasure, "Soul…take...take it off...ah! Please…"

Soul didn't need to be told twice. It was seconds, and Maka's thin excuse for a shirt was on the floor. Soul stared in wonderment. There had been a few times that he had accidentally walked in on her, seen them for a glorious few seconds, but this was so close, so much time to linger…

And too embarrassing for Maka, she covered herself with her arms, blushing and turning her gaze, "You're staring…"

"I _have _to..they're amazing...I can...touch, right?" He felt like he was asking that question all the time, but the last thing he wanted was for Maka to get mad or nervous and run off.

"P-Please…" Maka's reply was like a mouse, high-pitched and quiet, this was mostly due to the fact that Soul had already started to help himself. As he squeezed her breasts he realized how petite they were, like her body. Perfect for her. She was perfect.

Maka moaned lavishly. She was amazed that Soul was able to make her feel better and better with each action. She hit her highest pitch when he began to suck on one of her breasts. After a minute or so, she couldn't take it any longer. She had pulled Soul back up to her. She wanted to kiss him again. She felt she _needed _to.

The anxious request was eagerly complied, Soul wrapped his arms under Maka's, pressing her closer to him. Maka locked hers behind his neck, determined to stay. They were drowning. Bare chest to bare chest.

Soul maneuvered them to his bed. As they plopped on it, Soul towering over Maka, they parted for seconds before lip-locking yet again.

"Soul-mm-I want you-ah!" Maka was talking at any chance she had between Soul's greedy kisses.

He continued to steal kisses as his hand slid inches into her skirt. He waited for a slap, or some kind of sign that she didn't like it, but all he got was her help. She skillfully slid her skirt off, leaving her in panties and panties alone. And now that he got a good look at them, Soul found they were actually boy-shorts. Surprisingly fitting. And cute. They were frilly and white. Definitely cute.

"You're staring again." Maka panted, but she didn't cover herself. She seemed to be getting into it. As much as it embarrassed her, Maka liked his stares. His eyes were beautiful in themselves, and to have them glare at her with the loving intensity that only she could receive, it made her feel selfish how much she wanted it-

Soul was riveted. Even with her eyes half shut in pleasure, he could see them smolder intensely. Mint green orbs that seemed to falter in shape, to lose the cold fresh that usually took home there. The way she looked at him made his heart race and his blood run wild. Her stare unlocked something within him, something that usually came out through the occasional nosebleed, but this time seemed to manifest itself a bit...lower than that.

Maka's eyes went to it, her turn to stare.

"That looks a bit…._painful_, is it?"

Soul knew that it did, but he wouldn't let Maka know that.

"You know, I'm already pretty much naked, it's alright if you want your pants off. In the long run, it wouldn't matter when they came off, anyway."

Soul was stubborn. He decided to wait a minute, an attempt to hide his urgency.

Maka sighed, "Fine, then."

She was surprisingly fast, like with her skirt. As the zipper of Soul's jeans came down, he let out the breath he was holding, reveling in his new found freedom.

"I don't know why you would be shy about it, it's not like I haven't seen it already." Maka explained as the jeans hit the wall at the other side of the room.

"That was accidental, and you know it." Soul leaned in to kiss her again, "We should really make a schedule for the bath, you know."

Maka grinned, "At this rate it won't matter anymore." She had rid him of the last defense between her and _him._

Soul's breath hitched, she had grabbed him, a curious gaze all but apparent.

"You _do_ realize that you're just _itching_ for my revenge, don't you?" Soul was proud of how well he was able to hold down his groans. There was _no way_ he would do that, no so soon in the game. _Way_ too uncool.


	6. Years of Foreplay

"I'm okay with that." Maka didn't look up as she replied, just kept her eyes on the 'prize', continuing to massage it curiously.

Soul couldn't take it anymore. He forgot about 'looking cool.' He grabbed Maka's wrists, using one hand to hold them captive above her head. Toppling over her, heated kiss after heated kiss was exchanged. Starting at the lips, moving to the chin and neck, back to the lips, the ear…

Then he stopped. Releasing his grip on her hands and retreating from her face. Looking away.

"Soul…" Maka was somewhat confused and disheartened. Had she done something wrong?

"I'm sorry Maka…"

"For what?"

"I'm going too fast. If we go any further, I won't be able to stop, and I don't know if you'd want that."

"Soul."

"What?"

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah. It was around this time of year, about...six years ago, right?"

"And since that day, how many of them have we spent apart?"

"As of last week? Almost none...But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I've spent _everyday_ of the last six years of my life with you, and you think…"

"I think what? Whadda I say?"

Maka sighed, "Soul, we've been in foreplay for close to six years, and you think we're going too _fast?_"

Soul was quiet for a moment. "You make a valid point. But are you sure you're-"

"I swear to god, ask me if I'm 'ready' again, and I will _never _be _ready_." Soul could sense her hostility, it was literally _now _or _never_.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into." Soul sneered, it was almost as if he was testing her. Seeing if she was up to the 'challenge' of 'doing it' with him.

"As a demon, I have no idea how aggressive I may be in bed. Just thought it'd be fair to forewarn you." Soul shrugged his shoulders and arms up in an American gesture. He was getting cocky. Almost literally.

He looked over to her, confirming she was as prepared as he had been for _years._ Her eyes burned brightly with passion, Soul recognized that look. It only went to things she was truly focused on. It only appeared when she had a resolve. And a look like that wouldn't go away until she got what she wanted. Soul was, at this point, more than happy to help.

It was that same look that seemed to refuel Soul. Thinking back on it, he wasn't quite sure whether he was winning in the dominance department - something that he felt needed to be remedied immediately.

He tackled her. She grinned. She knew she was getting what she wanted. He wiped that grin off her face with a deep kiss. His hands explored her back and stomach, as they detached for millisecond breaths before returning to the heated exchange of tongue and teeth. Lips already swollen from use.

He continued to explore, not needing eyes to do so. He felt the fabric at his goal. He stretched it down her left thigh, just barely so, more of a warning of what was to come than an actual pry. She moved her lips to his ear as he went to her neck.

She whispered, "Please, take them off."

He grinned as he kissed his way to her ear, "But I love those underwear…" He teased.

"I think you might like the content a bit more than the wrapping."

"I know I will."

He slid his arm up her thigh, tugging at the garment again, this time getting them to her knees. Finding this a difficult endeavor to continue, he got up to his knees, putting her legs on his shoulder. He stared at her, examining her expression, as he finished removing what was probably the cutest lingerie ever.

Soul wouldn't waste a second. His eyes drank up the sight, something that he never quite got the chance to examine properly, and would use his sweet time doing so now.

Maka's eyes were closed, an attempt to obscure her nervousness, when she had felt her legs involuntarily spread open. She knew without having to look. He was staring at her. _Again._

Maka's hands covered her face, another precaution against her whimping out. She let out a high pitched groan when she felt Soul's tongue on her thigh, the sensation amplified with sensory deprivation.

Soul worked his way painfully down to Maka's core. He was enjoying taking his time. Teasing her, really. It made the enjoyment of her scream as his lips and tongue met her even better.

Still refusing to look, Maka uncontrollably flexed her legs to close, and Soul was having nothing of that. When he had finished with her _down there_, he moved her arms away from her face, above her head as he kissed her again.

And as much as Maka enjoyed his kisses, it didn't stand a chance against the feeling of his manhood touching her where she wanted it most. She groaned audibly into the kiss.

"Soul-Soul!" Maka whined between breaths.

He didn't need any more from her. He knew what she meant. What she wanted. Soul hurriedly removed his underwear, the garment getting lost with everything else.

"Maka, look at me." Soul commanded. He wanted her to know. Know how he felt. What he looked like when with her. He wouldn't let her keep her eyes shut, wouldn't let her miss this.

She did as he said, wanting to do so, anyway. And she took in the sight. Her thighs held wide open by Soul's muscled arms, her waist held up by his legs. Him ever so close to her. The goal almost reached. But what captivated her, what kept her looking, was his face. His eyes, which looked directly through hers, his lips, which she couldn't help but think about kissing. And his hair, disheveled as it was, as it hung around his features, framing the most beautiful thing Maka had ever seen.

"Tell me if it hurts." Soul murmured, using his words as a distraction as he entered her, one swift motion. He waited for her to adjust, watching her face intently.

Maka's eyes widened and she drew in her breath. Slight tears of pain built up at the corners of her eyes, which was nothing to her, compared to before.

"It hurts. Only a...little, 't move." Maka whispered, fixing her breathing.

"No problem. I don't know if you realize this Maka, but inside of you….Fucking amazing!" Soul's face did not betray his words, he seemed almost flabbergasted.

Maka chuckled lightly, "You're not so bad yourself, Demon Scythe." She uncurled her fists, which were balled up in Soul's crimson sheets, and added, "You can move, if you want. Actually, please. Please move."

Before he could even respond, Maka was rolling her hips. But Soul would not allow her to do all the work. In fact, he was finding it more and more difficult _not _to move as time ticked on. He gripped her waist on both sides, creating a stable entrance point, as he increased speed, going along with Maka's rhythm.

As much as Soul enjoyed the feeling of being _inside _of Maka, it was her reaction to it that he found most entertaining and cute. Her hands were balled up his sheets again, as she tugged them toward her middle. An attempt to not interfere. Her eyes would flutter open for seconds at a time as her eyebrows scrunched with the tension. Her head would turn from side to side, picking up pace as he did. And what Soul enjoyed most were Maka's frequent moans and squeaks. The were short but sweet, loud but soft. Music to his ears.

It wasn't until one of those little squeaks formed his name that Soul realized he couldn't hold it any longer. And he didn't. Not that he had much of a choice. Even if his Soul had wanted to exit, which he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to. Maka had locked her feet at the middle of his back, refusing to let him leave. She had released the sheets and was breathing heavily, half of her face buried in Soul's bed. Exhausted but satisfied.

Even with how tired she had grown, Maka couldn't help but look, see what Soul looked like after sex. She was too curious not to. She knew he already knew full well what she looked like.

He was looking right back at her. She watched as his chest heaved from strain, and how his mouth was open ever so slightly. Audible breath. Maka was losing her patience. She used whatever strength she could find and reached out for him. She almost felt like a child, whining to be held.

In doing so, Maka's legs went limp at Soul's sides, and he took the opportunity as it presented itself to exit. Falling into Maka's embrace with near exhaustion. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as his face went into hers.

"That was…" Soul began to mutter.

"Amazing?" Maka breathed in his ear.

"I was gonna say cool, but that too." Soul grinned.

Maka chuckled. It was quiet for a moment. "Soul?"

"Hmm?" Soul hummed in Maka's ear.

"I really want to kiss you again."

"You can kiss me any time you want."

"Are you sure you want to say that? I may just turn out to be a kiss-a-holic. You may get annoyed with it."

Soul flipped Maka under him and answered, "You're not Maka if you're not annoying me."

"And you're not Soul if you're not pissing me off." Maka smiled up at him.

Soul couldn't help himself. He just wanted to give her one kiss, but they somehow managed to turn it into another make-out session.

Then a knock at the door.

"Maka! It's Blaire! You're gonna talk to me about your crush, right? Is Soul there? Hello?"

Soul and Maka laughed. Maka wouldn't have much to talk about with her. Especially not now. And definitely not about this. Never. About. This.

"I let myself in! Man, this place is a pig stye! Where are you guys? And why is there a gaping hole in the wall?"


End file.
